


Here You Are

by friendoftheJabberwock



Series: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/pseuds/friendoftheJabberwock
Summary: "I love you. I never thought I would say that again, but here you are."
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar
Series: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Here You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



_"When it's time, bury me somewhere with fields of green grass and blue sky and sun. I never had that growing up, and I want it with me forever."_

_"Don't worry so much about that, yet. You've got time. We've got time. This isn't Turkana IV."_

_"No, it's not. This is a starship and I'm its chief of security. There are risks, you know. I just – I just don't want to leave you alone."_

_"Oh, Tasha. Of course there are risks, but leave that behind for right now. We have time."_

_"I'll try."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

As if any of that, as if any of those meaningless words mattered now. Tasha was gone to her green fields, and Deanna was gone to their quarters, hollow and deserted now.

She didn't want to answer the knock on the door – to pull herself together again to pretend that she was as comfortable with her own emotions as she was with others'. And yet it had to be done.

"Come in."

Beverly saw her, still crumpled on the double bed, and wordlessly wrapped an arm around her and cradled her gently.

"I'm so sorry."

She couldn't help but sob.

* * *

A year had passed – the time initially a tormented blur, now slowly differentiating again into something approaching what it had been. What she could remember was full of Beverly – Beverly chopping vegetables for a now-forgotten dinner, Beverly stepping in to cover her hours, Beverly hugging her like nothing bad could ever happen again.

She felt the void begin to fill.

It was slow, though, fits and starts stretching out across the months, her mind aching with the loss. But when she couldn't go on, there was always someone to catch her.

She felt the void begin to fill with Beverly.

* * *

_"I love you. I never thought I would say that again, but here you are."_

_"And I love you. I never thought I'd feel that way again either, but… life's unexpected that way, I suppose."_

_"That it is, and finally for the better."_

_"Yes. But I rather hope we're done with surprises."_

_"Me too. Just in case, though – I want to say I don't think I can ever thank you enough for putting me back together."_

_"I'm your doctor, for goodness' sake – it's my job. But don't you worry. You being here with me is so much more than enough."_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February! Thanks for reading.


End file.
